From Punk to Battle Bitch
by TonksBella
Summary: Scott and Cosima teach Sarah how to play Runewars, does not go in Scott's favor. Can they play with Helena there being Helena. (I suck at summaries so yea) (Rated T for swearing, just in case) (Oh and why doesn't Scott have a Character slot? Rude I tell you rude)
What is this? A new story. Since it is my sixth year on Fanfiction, I decided to give you all a treat. So here, enjoy and if you want Review please.

Oh and I do not own Orphan black, just the Funco pop dolls that are staring at me as I type this. Helena is creeping me out a little.

* * *

From Punk to Battle Bitch

Sarah walked into Scott's apartment with Helena seeing Scott and Cosima on the floor with a board game in-between them. It was shaped funny, with weird looking plastic figures, "what the hell are you nerds doing?" she asked as Helena started wandering around and headed towards the fridge.

"Sure help yourself" Scott said as she opened it, scared to say anything else.

"We're playing Rune wars" Cosima told her as she finished setting up.

"Never heard of it" Sarah told her shrugging.

"Wanna play? We can show you" Scott offered watching Helena go through his cabinets no doubt looking for more food after finding all she wanted in the fridge.

"Oi meathead, it polite to ask first before eating everything" Sarah called as she sat next to Cosima "sure I'll play. I have nothing better to do" she added shrugging. "Do you know how to play?" Cosima asked.

"Not a bloody clue" Sarah told her frowning at the board in front of her. She really had no clue what was going on. "We can teach you, it's very easy" Cosima told her smiling. She had tried to get Alison to play but she would always roll her eyes and sigh so she gave up.

"Sure" was all Sarah said picking up a piece and turning it in her hands. Scott took it from her and put it back into the board, moving it just slightly so it was right. Cosima took a breath and started explaining how to play the game, not noticing Sarah wasn't paying any attention. Helena being done in the kitchen started wandering the rest of the house looking at everything and touching.

"She won't break anything will she?" Scott whispered to Sarah watching. "Probably not, but she may get food on things" Sarah told him trying to pick up another piece but Scott blocked her before she could reach it. He just sighed thinking about having to clean everything. Sarah having no clue what her sister was talking about just nodded and hummed when she thought was best. She really didn't want to play, but she saw the look on Cosima's face and couldn't tell her no. Sarah frowned, there were cards involved as well? _What the blood hell did I get myself into?_ She thought. Helena growing bored of looking at the books went over to Scott's computer.

"Seetra, what is this?" she asked poking the screen. "That's a computer meathead, don't touch it. You broke Fee's remember?" Sarah told her.

"Broke it how" Scott asked frowning "she threw it across the room" Sarah shrugged going to pick up another piece but Cosima slapped her hand away. "It made noise, scared me" Helena explained moving away.

"And that's how you play" Cosima finished nodding. "Alright let's do this" Sarah said still not knowing what was going on. They picked their pieces and started playing. Sarah was confused from the start, but played what she thought was best.

Helena came over "Seetra, I'm bored what you doing?" she asked looking at the strange board her head tilted to the side. "Playing a game meathead, why don't you watch tv or something" Sarah told her playing a card.

Cosima frowned, Sarah was doing good but it didn't even look like she knew what she was doing. Scott sighed again, he couldn't believe he was losing and to a noob, and a Punk at that. He was a nerd, he should have this in the bag and completely wipe the board with her. A pale hand started reaching towards the board and Sarah smacked it away.

"Here, it has that game you like" Sarah handed Helena her phone smacking her hand away from the board again. "Ohh, me like that game" Helena told her moving over to the couch and laying down.

Cosima frowned looking at the board, Sarah was keeping up with her very well. If she wasn't careful, she may lose and break her five year winning streak. "You sure you've never played this?" Scott asked shaking his head as Sarah took the lead from him again.

"Yea because I am not a nerd like you two. I had a life in high school" Sarah told him. "Hey I had a life" Cosima cried out pushing her shoulder. "Spending all your time in the library doesn't count" Sarah told her.

"I didn't spend _all_ my time there" Cosima whispered crossing her arms pouting. Sarah just looked at her "fine eighty-five percent of my time. But I did have friends, we mostly smoked pot and hung out at the park" Cosima told her.

Sarah just nodded playing another move. And the game went on for four hours, Sarah just playing randomly while Scott tried to beat her. Scott groaned, "damn it I lost" he said shaking his head. He knew he was going to lose to Cosima, he's played her before but never thought he would to Sarah. This was her first time playing.

"You mean I beat you?" Sarah asked looking at the board frowning. Scott nodded standing to inspect the damage Helena did to the kitchen. "But you didn't beat me" Cosima told her smugly.

"Truthfully I had no clue what I was doing" Sarah told her as they started putting everything away. They heard Scott muttering to himself in the kitchen.

He walked back into the living room looking annoyed. "She ate _everything_ , I have to go shopping… again" he grabbed is keys and walked out the door.

"She is pregnant with twins. If you thought she ate a lot before, she's triples that now" Sarah said putting the last of the pieces in the box.

"He'll get over it, you just hurt his nerd masculinity" Cosima told her putting the box away before stretching. "Those two words do not belong together" Sarah told her.

Cosima nodded turning she ducked as a phone went flying at her head. "Damn it meathead, that's the third phone this week, it's just a bloody game" Sarah glared at her sister. "The birds and pigs make me angry" Helena stated pulling a sandwich out of her pocket and eating it. Sarah rolled her eyes walking over to the broken phone sighing "Alison is gonna kill you. Broke another clone phone" Cosima laughter echoed through the apartment as Sarah picked up the pieces.

* * *

There you have it. In case anyone is wondering, yea I've became one of those writers I hate, post something, then just don't post anymore of that thing. I really gotta stop that. Anyways, in case you were also wondering, my friend and I are working on other stories. We just want to get them done before posting, but I may have a few one shots out soon. And for all you Alice sister fans, (if I still have any) I didn't forget it, I am reworking it, I felt I rushed it a little and it didn't flow right to me. So keep an eye out don't have a date on when yet, but this year sometime.

Love ya

Ash


End file.
